


The Rules

by LMPsisterhood



Series: And Emily Makes Three [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily admits to falling in love with Lana and Fred, while they discuss the rules to their sexual relationship. Flana reciprocate the feeling and the throuple have the best sex yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules

**And Emily Makes Three**

**The Rules**

Lana reclined against her husband’s chest on the loveseat. Her chocolate brown hair fanned slightly over his shoulder. Fred clasped her lightly in his arms; his head resting atop hers. Every few minutes, Fred’s thumb grazed down her abdomen and her muscles undulated with the movement.

Emily allowed herself to completely relax in the chair beside them, taking a sip from her cranberry juice as often as Fred caressed Lana’s stomach. She would gulp down her sip as her eyes followed Fred’s thumb.

Lana smiled coyly and Fred couldn’t help but chuckle, he asked, “See something you like, Emily?

Her tongue brushed over her lips and she hummed as she nodded. She looked down briefly, sighed then looked back up, “Such a pretty picture. How the heck do you keep such a beautiful creature?” She asked, looking directly into Fred’s eyes.

Lana’s lips quirked and a laugh started low in Fred’s chest. “Why? Do you think you can better accommodate her? There’s more to her than meets the eye.”

A blush crawled up Emily’s porcelain face. “I, I, I didn’t mean, n-n-no, I understand that. But just so you know, I was referring to the beautiful picture of you two together, reclining on the loveseat. The few times Lana has permitted her fans to see into her soul are so much more extraordinary than you can imagine. I don’t just see a physically beautiful woman, but a beauty within. You, on the other hand, I’m still getting to know.”

Lana’s pink lips opened and she laughed. Fred wrinkled his nose at her. “Thankfully,” Lana gasped out, and then took a deep breath before continuing, “we have all the time in the world. You will eventually see for yourself, but I will tell you that he is an amazing lover, a wonderful father and, most importantly, incredibly funny. He makes me laugh and we have such fun together. One of the things I love most about him is that he keeps our sex life fresh, hence your presence. I want to show you all the wonderful things that you can enjoy in this life. We will never let you go, Emily. We want you to become a part of the family.”

Lana held out a hand for Emily to join them on the loveseat. Emily shook her head. “Not yet, I think we have a few things to discuss.”

“Uh, yes, the rules,” Fred’s lips pursed and twitched, “do need to be discussed.” Fred smiled at Emily, “The incident between you and Lana at the mall is completely fine. You’re right about me and why I did this for Lana, but I’m not going to withhold anything from you two. She’s right; we do want you to be a part of this family.” Fred placed a kiss on Lana’s forehead. “We enjoy being with you. You bring something to us that I can’t quite put my finger on right now. Now, just so you understand, you and Lana can do whatever you want, but I have no interest being with you without Lana. My commitment is to Lana. Spending more time with a woman outside of this commitment would only make me feel like I was cheating on her, whereas I know Lana’s needs, so I know that you cannot take care of them completely. I will enjoy pleasuring you as much as I pleasure Lana, but only with her joining us. Are you following me so far?”

“Yes, Dr. Douglas E. Rosenau explains in his book ‘A Celebration of Sex’ that spending extra time with the same sex as your spouse can lead to extramarital affairs, so I completely understand. Whereas, adding a mistress for both of your pleasure together can only enhance your relationship, if you truly want it to. That’s not Rosenau, though. As a Christian sex therapist, he would never understand what you’re doing. I appreciate that you are okay with only Lana spending time with me. I want you to understand that I have no intentions of taking her away from you, as I know she is heterosexual and very much in love with you. But you must also understand that a same sex lifestyle can be very fulfilling, so don’t sell yourself short that I couldn’t pleasure her just as well as you can.” Emily gave a cheeky grin and Lana and Fred laughed together.

“You never know, you could be right.” Fred hugged Lana tightly and she squirmed a little. Fred loosened his grasp and she lay contentedly in his arms.

Lana’s eyes closed, her breathing deepened, and she molded herself against her husband’s body. Her lashes blinked and she looked through them at Emily, “Of course, we will always employ a safe word. We may at times change it depending on the scenario, but we thought we would let you decide on a word that suited you. So tell us, when you’re ready, what word we will use. Other than that, we couldn’t come up with any other rules.”

“I was thinking that we should stay open-minded, stay safe and laughter is okay as it can diffuse an awkward situation. Also, even though I don’t mind surprises once in a while, I think it would be better to talk out fantasies, so everyone is on the same page. What would you think of having a treasure box?” Emily flipped a strand of her coppery red hair behind her ear.

Lana’s mouth was slightly agape, “A what?”

“A treasure box – it would be a box where any one of us could put a fantasy and once in a while we could choose a scenario and play it out.” Emily reached over the arm of the chair and grasped the loop of a cloth grocery bag, sliding it out from behind the chair and across the floor, and pulled it up into her lap. She pulled out a box that she had bejeweled and put a slit on the top. “See, I’ve already made it. What do you think?”

Emily reached out to place it on the coffee table and Lana reached out and grabbed it. She smiled as she looked it over. “I think this is brilliant. We could have fun with this.”

“And … well … may I ask something personal?” Emily hedged. She didn’t want to say the wrong thing and get in trouble.

Both Fred and Lana looked up, Fred inclining his head toward Emily and his brows raised in question, “Of course.”

“Well, um, how do I phrase this?” Emily paused for a moment trying to find the right words, “Is it based only on your needs? Do I wait for your call?”

“Oh, we hadn’t thought of that,” Fred exclaimed.

“I respect you as a couple and I promise I won’t take away from what you have. But if you want me to be a part of this family, how do you intend to make that happen while I wait for you?” Emily’s bright green eyes took on a shine as tears glistened as she continued, “I think I’m falling in love with the two of you.”

Lana smiled and burst out of her husband’s arms and reached out for Emily, pulling Emily into her arms and falling back onto her husband’s lap. “And we are with you, too.” Emily smiled up through her tears and Lana hugged Emily to her and Fred reached to hug both women into himself.

Lana started placing kisses on Emily’s face. Finally, her lips found Emily’s and Emily returned her kisses; their mouths opened and their tongues met, sliding in and out of each other’s mouths. Fred was placing kisses on each woman’s head, rubbing their backs while still hugging them. He maneuvered around the women and came to standing, tugging on Lana’s arm. She tugged Emily with her and followed her husband up the stairs. They stumbled into the master bedroom and Emily giggled as they fell onto the bed. Lana giggled with her and a grin split Fred’s face.

They lay in each other’s arms catching a breath. A moment later, Emily was tugging at Lana’s shirt pulling it out of her pants, Lana was unbuttoning Fred’s shirt and lip pulling a few hairs on his chest, and Fred reached to help Emily remove Lana’s shirt. Lana stopped to reach for the sky as the material was pulled from her body. Emily unclasped her bra, while Lana continued unbuttoning Fred’s shirt. As the last button was released, Lana pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Fred let the shirt fall to the floor as Lana pushed her bra from her, and Fred reached for Lana’s pants zipper as she twisted and pulled Emily’s shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. Fred pulled at Lana’s pants, guiding them over her butt and feeling the shape of her butt. Lana reached around and unzipped Emily’s skirt. Emily stood and shimmied slightly as Lana removed the skirt. The action caused both Lana and Fred to gasp.

Emily stood in her bra and panties. She reached around and unclasped her own bra, but Lana pulled her down onto the bed again and glided her fingers down Emily’s arms as she pulled the bra off. Lana pulled Emily into her arms and ran her hands over Emily’s back as she kissed her slowly and sensually.

As Lana and Emily fell to the bed, Fred unbelted and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He climbed up behind his wife, running his hands over her butt and back. Placing small kisses, intermittently love biting, Fred followed her spine to her neck, running a hand through her hair. Lana let go of Emily. Slithering her body over her husband’s, she fell to his other side, kissing and touching his body. He pulled her hair so she was looking up at him; dipping his head, he placed kisses over her lips and jawline. Another hand joined Lana’s rubbing and touching his body. Turning his head, Fred pulled Emily up to kiss her and tease her with his tongue.

Lana gasped and moaned watching as Fred and Emily kissed. They were turning her on even more; she could feel her juices spreading over her pussy, soaking her panties. She reached down to yank off Fred’s boxers and brought his member to her lips. She opened her mouth and her tongue glided around the tip. Fred’s body tensed up then relaxed as Lana continued her ministrations. She swirled her tongue around and lip-bit her way down the shaft, allowing her tongue to wander over the many nerve endings; his member getting harder with her touch. Emily’s fingers wandered over Fred’s chest playing with his nipples and pulling at some of the hairs.

Fred finally pulled away and groaned, pulling Lana from his penis. He lay panting on the bed, allowing the desire for both these women wash over his body. When he got his need under control, he pulled his wife on top of him, kissing her and sliding his hands over her body, loving the sensation of her silky skin. He felt Emily pull away and, even as he tried to stop her, she got away too quickly and his hand didn’t find her body.

Emily moved down to the foot of the bed, slowly pulled off Lana’s wet panties, and moved Lana’s legs to straddle her husband’s hips. Her head dipped and trailed her tongue over Fred’s shaft and then over Lana’s pussy. She did this several times, liking the catches of breath and whimpers that the couple emitted as she continued her ministrations. She came to rest on Lana’s clit, nibbling and lapping at it as her tongue also swirled around Fred’s head.

“Can you get the lubricant and use it to take her virginity? I really like what she’s doing to my pussy.” Lana whispered in her husband’s ear.

“You took care of that,” Fred whispered back, confused at Lana’s meaning.

Lana winked and replied, “And don’t forget a condom; they’re in the drawer too.” It slowly dawned on Fred what Lana intended and he felt the excitement build inside of him, thinking of being inside Emily’s tight rosebud. He pushed at Lana and she fell off him in his excitement. Emily dipped down to pay full attention on Lana’s pussy while her panty clad butt was high in the air.

After Fred grabbed the items he needed, he walked around the end of the bed to Emily, stroking her butt with his hands. Emily jumped at his touch, gasping, but caught her breath and continued eating out Lana. Fred’s fingers slid under the edge of her panties, rolling them down her butt. Emily spread her legs so it would be easier to remove the panties from her body. Fred’s fingers slid over Emily’s satiny skin as he pulled the material down her legs. As he reached her ankles, Emily stepped out of them. Fred kneeled before her exposed pussy and his tongue touched her moist folds. Emily moaned.

As Fred continued to lap at Emily’s pussy, he opened the lubricant bottle and spread the gel over a finger. He pulled his head away and rubbed his finger around her tight rosebud and, after preparing her what would happen next, slid it inside. Emily let out a strangled cry, pulling away from Lana’s pussy, she purred, “Yes, yes, yes, green eggplant.”

Lana laughed and Fred chuckled, as he said, “I like the choice of safe word.” After a few thrusts, he added a second finger and, as her muscles relaxed around his fingers, he felt himself become harder at being inside her tight canal. “Are you comfortable or would you like to lie on the bed?” Fred groaned out.

Emily detached herself from Lana’s pussy and lay down next to Lana. Lana reached for a pillow, handing it to Fred, and then swung a leg over Emily’s head. Emily maneuvered her index and middle fingers of her right hand up into Lana’s vagina and latched her tongue to Lana’s clit. Lana moaned and mewled. Fred watched the actions of his women as he placed the pillow under Emily’s butt, and then rolling a condom over his member, and then slathering it with lube. Guiding his member to Emily’s readied bud, Fred pushed inside past the sphincter. Emily groaned at the intrusion.

Fred began slowly thrusting in and out. Lana swayed from Emily’s ministrations on her nether regions and Fred reached out to steady her, and then pulled her gently to him to kiss her. As Fred continued to thrust, each thrust went in deeper and it became easier each time, his thrusting got harder and faster. Emily’s lapping and thrusting into Lana became quicker and harder to match Fred’s speed. Emily’s pussy was on fire and she slid her left hand down to rub at her clit. All three found a rhythm together and, as both Lana’s and Emily’s tummies tightened in orgasm, Lana pulled away from her husband’s kiss and let the sensation undulate over her body.

Lana swung her body over Emily, freeing her head. Lana, then, pulled Emily’s finger from her clit and slid her fingers into Emily’s cunt, allowing her thumb to hit Emily’s clit. Emily arched and bucked against Lana’s hand and Fred’s penis, her orgasm taking her higher than she ever had before. Lana could feel her husband’s member through the thin membrane inside Emily and Fred felt Lana’s hand against his body as he continued to slam inside Emily’s rosebud.

Soon, Fred felt his balls tighten as he felt his release come. He continued to thrust deep inside Emily as he ejaculated inside the plastic encasing his member. Emily felt her canal swell slightly as Fred came hard, riding out his orgasm. As he pulled out of her spent, Emily fell from her high, wiggling away from Lana’s touch as she couldn’t take it anymore. Fred fell down beside her and, yet again, Lana slid herself over her husband’s body to lie on his other side. Emily and Lana snuggled into Fred on either side of him and Fred hugged his women to him.

“Are you ready for a nap?” Fred asked. Both women shrugged and continued to snuggle. Fred pulled both of them up the bed, pulling the covers down and over them. Lana placed her fingers on Emily’s mouth and Emily opened her lips and sucked her essence off Lana’s fingers. Fred turned his head and Emily accepted his kiss as he tasted both of them on her lips. “Very cool safe word; how did you come up with it?”

“Did some studying and came up with something that would be fun. I have a laminated copy in my purse … downstairs … which I’ll get later.” Lana giggled and Fred chuckled. “I think we should all use it. You can keep the laminated version in the stand with the lube and condoms.” Lana’s giggle turned into laughter and Fred was out right guffawing.

If you were to open that draw, this is what you would find: a tube of lubricant, a box of condoms and a little laminated card reading:

Green Eggplant – Go ahead, it’s good

Yellow Eggplant – proceed with caution

Orange Eggplant – change it up or prepare to stop

Red Eggplant – stop immediately

Purple Eggplant – it’s awkward, let’s change position

Blue Eggplant – medical emergency

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Reference  
> Rosenau, Dr. Douglas E., 1994. A Celebration of Sex. Thomas Nelson Publishers, Nashville, TN.


End file.
